ILY: How Amazing You Are
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Piper gets hit on by a son of Apollo. Jason gets his memory back and realizes Reyna is nothing but a friend. Let's see how he reacts, and if any feelings are revealed. Jasper! Part 2 of my ILY series.


**AN: Wow, I guess people liked this so I'll continue! Here's my take on how Jasper came to be :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything until my birthday. Then Rick said he might give it to me :D I think he was lying...**

When Romans get agitated like Jason was at the moment, what do they do? Fight! And that was exactly what he was doing with one of the training dummies in the back of the arena.

The reason you may ask. Well it went like this.

_*Flashback*_

_Jason was walking out of his cabin when he suddenly got a searing headache._

_He fell to the ground and clutched his head trying to make it stop._

_"Wh- Jason! You okay, man?" Leo came over and asked him._

_Slowly, he got up from the ground and groaned. "Yea, dude. I'm coo- wait. I remember. I remember everything!"_

_And he did. He remembered living in the fifth cohort, _(did he?) _he remembered defeating Krios, but most importantly, at least to him, he remembered Reyna... And how they were nothing more than friends._

_He told Leo, who grinned. "That's awesome! Now... go get Piper!" He pushed him in the direction of archery, which Piper had at the moment._

_He took a deep breath and nodded. He jogged off to the archery lanes when he saw Piper getting help from an Apollo camper._

_He decided to hide behind a tree a little bit away from them and surprise her. But before he could..._

_"Okay, and that's how you hold it. Don't grip it super tight, just firmly." The Apollo camper finished explaining._

_"Thanks Trent! Lemme try!" She pulled back her arrow with such grace, Jason had to pinch himself to avoid getting his cover blown. This was not the time to be caught staring at a certain daughter of Aphrodite._

_She let go of the arrow and it flew and hit a perfect bulls eye._

_"Oh my gods, I did it! Thanks Trent!"_

_He smiled. "No problem, Pipes."_

_Jason frowned. He was the only one who could call her that._

_Trent grabbed her hand. "You know, you're really pretty." Jason clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Stay calm, stay calm._

_She smiled, uncomfortably though, but Jason didn't notice that. "Um, thanks. But I'm a daughter of Aphrodite so obviously..."_

_He laughed. "True, but you'd be pretty even if you weren't. So I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to-"_

_"Hey Pipes!" Jason cut in, walking up to her. "What's up? Hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

_She quickly let go of Trent's hand. Jason tried not to go straight up to him and punch him in the gut for hitting on Piper. And for her looks! Jason actually knew who she was inside, all he knew was that she was gorgeous, which he wasn't saying she wasn't, cus she was. Just that he only saw the outside._

_Trent frowned. "Well actually-"_

_He cut him off again. "Guess what? I got my memory back!"_

_She gasped. "Jason, that's great!" She gave him a hug, and he melted inside._

_He saw Trent glaring at him from over Piper's shoulder._

_He smirked. "Hey Trent. I think someone needed help over there."_

_Piper let go and turned to him. "Oh, I'm sorry! You should go help them. I'm fine here." Jason smiled. She was so sweet and loyal. She shouldn't have to put up with Trent._

_He grumbled and walked away, but not before throwing a wink at her and a glare at Jason._

_She smiled._

_Jason huffed. "Well that's all I had to say so I'll go now." He turned and sprinted away towards the arena._

_"What? Jason!"_

_He kept running._

_*End Flashback*_

So that's how Jason ended up in the arena, whacking some training dummy's head off.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

The bell for lunch rang and the people started filing out of the arena. It was quiet except for Jason's heavy breathing and the sound of his sword against the training dummy.

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn around. Whoever it was should be smart enough to know not to annoy him when he was upset, unless they wished to die. He could really be like his father at moments like these.

Gods, why couldn't he tell her. Three simple words. It should have been easy. But he knew it was more.

People weren't afraid of heights, they were afraid of the fall. With him, he wasn't scared of telling her he loved her, he was scared of what she would say back. Would she reject him, or say she loved him too? It was all too nerveracking.

He sighed and sat down against the wall. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

He felt someone's eyes on him and someone sit next to him.

"Jason." a familiar voice said softly.

His head shot up. "Um, hey... what's up?"

She gave him a half smile. "I don't know, you tell me."

"I... uh... I..."

"You have a way with words." she smirked, "But go on."

He bit his lip. "Well, I've kinda wanted to tell you something... ha! Ever since I first met you on the bus, I knew it." She nodded, gesturing for him to continue, although she looked a bit flustered, anticipating what he would say. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you, Piper. I always have. And I know you probably don't feel the same way but-"

She cut him off with her lips on his. She tangled her hands into his hair and he rested his on her waist.

After a while, seconds, minutes, days... they pulled apart to breathe. She smiled. "Gods, I've been waiting ages for you to say that. I was worried you had a girlfriend at the Roman camp and you liked her more than me and, and," she sighed. "I love you too."

He laughed, letting go of all his worries and feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You really don't know how amazing you are, do you?"

She blushed and looked down at her figiting hands.

He lifted up her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. Electric blue meeting a kaliedoscope of rainbows. "Listen to me Piper. You are the most amazing person on this earth, and there is absolutely nothing I want more than for you to be my girlfriend."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. Really, it means a lot. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend!"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Their lips met and the same amount of sparks flew as the first time. They didn't think they would ever get used to this.

Click. A flash went off.

"LEO!"

It was amazing how Leo could ruin any and every moment.

**AN: Yay for Jasper! And I totally thought that was something Leo would do :) So next is Thalico. Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
